Allosaurus
Allosaurus (meaning "Different Lizard") is a large theropod dinosaur from the late Jurassic period that has been added to the 6.4 build. Before the appearance of Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus in the Cretaceous, Allosaurus was the 3rd biggest land carnivore of its era, losing to Torvosaurus and Saurophaganax. Like most other mobs in the mod they do not spawn naturally. Appearance The Allosaurus is a large powerful theropodic Dinosaur. Compared to the Tyrannosaurus it has long arms with claws at the end of them. It has crests of varying colours on it's head and short stripes along it's back and sides. It has a large head with teeth poking out of it's mouth and large eyes. It's body is long and full of muscle, and it's legs are short and made for running There are three Subspecies: Red, Green and Grey. The grey Subspecies is based off of the Walking With Dinosaurs Allosaurus. It is fully grown at 10 days. Behavior It is a Neutral fast carnivore that drops Allosaurus meat as well as it's respective bones. When it is full grown (10 days) it has 37 heath and is just under 4 blocks tall. It will also kill vanilla animals and Stegosaurus when hungry. It does 3 full hearts of damage with no armour making it a four hit kill for unarmored players. They are very fast, compared to other large carnivores, and can easily run after the player if provoked. When fully grown, they will lie down when low on health. Taming Ordering & Feeding In order to tame a Allosaurus, it has to be at least 10 days old; you must have a scarab gem, a regular sword, and some strong armour. Next, you have to hit the Allo to 7 HP until it looks like it's laying down (check using the dinopedia to see how much he has, so you won't kill him), then you right-click it with the scarab gem. The dino's eyes will revert back to normal (non-red). You can now ride your Allosaurus! They will, like wolves, teleport to the player if far enough. When the order « Follow » is given, in addition to following the player, the Allosaurus attack the mobs harming the player and the mobs harmed by the player. It also eats from the players hand now, although you have to sometimes throw (q) the food at them. Don't hit it or it won't trust you anymore! Allosaurus can be fed all mod meat and vanilla meat. Model It is modeled by Raptorfarian in a collaboration with Bluestreak52. This is Raptor's fourth mob in-game, the other 3 being the Deinonychus, Liopleurodon and Quagga. Breeding Allosaurus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals nearby. As mentioned above, the offspring of tamed Allosaurus is always tamed. DinoPedia Entry Allosaurus "Other Lizard" "'''Al-owe-sore-uss'"'' Allosaurus were carnivores, feeding on large herbivores such as the Stegosaurus. As an iconic predatore of the Jurassic, it is known for its distinct eyebrow ridges and large claws. Gallery 2014-09-02_16.31.26.png|Red Allosaurus 2014-09-02_16.32.15.png|Grey Allosaurus 2014-09-02_16.33.20.png|Green Allosaurus File:2015-01-15 16.57.37.png|Baby Grey Allosaurus File:2015-01-15 16.58.49.png|Baby Green Allosaurus File:2015-01-15 16.59.30.png|Baby Red Allosaurus Allosaurus_DNA.png|Allosaurus DNA. Allosaurus_Egg.png|Allosaurus egg 2015-04-11 14.10.54.png| Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Dinosaurs Category:Recently Added Mobs Category:Mobs